Abused
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Just a bunch of Fanfics where the characters are in abusive relationships. XP  NO MEAN REVIEWS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Tezz

**This Fic is about Vert being a total ass, so don't like, don't read.**

**KThanxBai.**

**NO MEAN REVIEWS PLZ! I Luv u :3**

* * *

As soon as I heard his voice, I ran. Heck, ever since I had been in a close relationship with him, I ran.

"TEZZ!" He yelled for me. Angry, frustrating, untrustworthy pain in his tone. And it was all towards me. It was unlike all of his other tones.

I cowered under my bed as he tried to open the door. Luckily, I managed to lock it just before he came running after me.

He tried to break down my wooden door, but after various attempts, he stopped.

I took the precious moments to catch my breath.

Suddenly, the door slowly swung open with a whining _Creeeeeeeeek._

I couldn't pick up his footsteps, but I tried to look around also. No feet.

Sighing of relief, I crawled from the bed to shut the door and lock it again.

But as I had my back to my bed, I heard a low chuckle.

'_I'm in deep, shit…'_

A hand wrapped around my mouth and another pulled me onto my own bed.

I gasped in fear.

No one else was in the Hub, they all had a StormShock and Vert and I decided to stay behind. Little did I know that he would try to kill me.

The lights were dimmed, so I could barely see his face.

He laughed some and got into a position so he could hold me down and keep me there for as long as he wanted.

I whimpered as he growled and spread out my legs _far_ apart.

He grinned as he straddled me.

* * *

Minutes later, he had me with duct tape over my mouth, my spine hurting, and I was handcuffed to the bed harshly.

Vert let off an evil smirk as he positioned my hips more upright. He plunged into me deeper and harder.

I groaned loudly and tried screaming for help again.

The blond breathed into my neck hardly and came close to my ear. "This is what you get for ignoring me and being such a little bitch!"

Between a thrust, he slapped my cheek. "Stop squirming! You make this hurt!"

It caused me to arch my back up and clench the chains of my handcuffs.

He laughed, knowing he had won me over, and smacked me again. This time, it was on my already violated ass.

He thrust into me again.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head while I moaned. I took air through my nose briskly.

All the muscles in my waist tightened. I got that wet sensation again, and sure enough, light traces of blood streamed down my thighs.

He held me down and scratched my neck. I let out a rough moan. "Mmmmmmmmm…!" My back arched again, but higher.

* * *

"We're home!" Shouted a joyful voice from downstairs.

Breathing hardly, and labouredly, I was slowly let go of. Vert was finished with me, for now.

He slipped out of me, and as soon as he did, I screamed slightly of pain, and because of the loss of him connected to me in such a way.

Vert demandingly flipped me over, and gazed into my eyes.

He ripped off my duct tape, leaving a light red mark. He then unlocked my red-ringed wrists from my bed post, and crawled off of me.

But I groaned as he got in close. "You better not run from me again… OR ELSE… I'll make you BLEED like last time you worthless bitch."

With that on my mind, he got his clothes back on and smacked me again. "And if I EVER see you with A.J. again, there will be consequences TEZZ…"

He shut my door, leaving me to sob alone.

No one to tell.

No one to run to.

I was alone.

* * *

The next morning, Agura asked me why I was limping. I told her that I would kill her first, then confess.

She never spoke of it again.

I was relaxing in the game room with Spinner just before Zoom walked in. "Hey Tezz? Vert wants to see you in his room.

My mind narrowed down to a few possibilities.

Someone snitched.

He assumed that I told someone.

I was alone with Spinner in this room.

He wanted to murder me.

Or he wanted to rape me again.

I let out a breath and slowly made my way to his bedroom, requesting that Zoom and the Cortez didn't follow.

I walked down, and all I heard was a soft tapping.

It got louder and louder as I edged on.

I knocked on his door. The tapping stopped.

He opened the door and dragged me in by my neck. He was shorter, but he was stronger.

The blond forced me onto his bed and crawled on me. "Tezz, what did I say about talking to other guys ALONE?" He pulled out a whip.

I whimpered and got into my usual position.

He smirked, knowing that I knew the drill. He lashed me once before asking me sternly:

"What did I tell you to do!"

"Ugh, not to… stick around them…? AGHHGAHHHH!" He beat me again twice and forced my head up.

"That's right! I told you not to meet up with them alone! And what do you do?"

"I was on accident!" I pleaded only to be whipped again.

"Oh, 'It was an accident' my ASS! You know better. I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!"

"You FORCED ME BETTER!" I yelled back, finally gaining up all my rage.

Vert eyed me and growled.

He pushed me down and started to painfully claw my back.

I screamed as it was muffled by his pillow.

I kept on wondering when this would end…

Maybe today, maybe in a year… All I have set on my mind is, ESCAPE.


	2. Worthless

Zoom panted as he was told to punch harder. He gasped for air and took out his mouthpiece. "Ma-Master T…?"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME ZOOM! ANOTHER HOUR OF TRAINING! NOW!"

He was about ready to break down and cry on the floor, but Zoom kept on jabbing at the punching bag until his master finally saw more effort.

Master T. walked to his student and shook his head in disgust. "Zoom…" He started in one of those, 'you could have done better' tones used by a baseball or football coach.

"Why do you sling your arms back after you jab?"

"Because I'm tired and wanting to get this done already?" He exclaimed and poured water on his head.

Master T. growled. "We will not stop until you SHOW ME, that you WILL do BETTER!"

The Scout groaned and wheezed in whatever air he could and started going through all his drills again.

He was yelled at, hit, verbally abused.

"You are WORTHLESS! You'll never be ANYTHING in your life unless you keep your mind focused on this task at hand! If you do not focus, and tire, then you shall leave. But if you do… you walk out those doors, and NEVER… come back, AGAIN!"

Zoom delivered a few kicks and punches to the bag before collapsing to the padded floor. He spat out the mouthpiece, a thin line of saliva branching from his lip to it.

His trainer leaned over him. "You didn't try hard enough, therefore, you didn't try at all! You'll NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT YOUR OPPONENTS!"

"Ma-…Maybe I-I would… if you didn't push so hard!" Zoom fired back, still wheezing.

"I push hard so you will learn, and use that knowledge in combat and self-defense!"

Zoom strained his muscles standing up weakly. He glared at his master. "Self-defense? _Self-defense?_ Let me tell you a few things about self-defense, okay? You don't need it 24/7!"

He protested, wiping the hot sweat upon his forehead and neck.

Master T. came at him again. "Besides self-defense, Zoom! It teaches how to make you expect the unexpected! You cannot just learn once and remember! You have to be pushed to the limit!"

He took a long bamboo pole, and swung at his trainee. The Scout ducked and gasped as he was caught off guard and struck in the abdomen.

"I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand." He replied calmly as he threw the pole to the side.

Zoom growled in frustration. "That doesn't help when you bark orders at me and INSULT me!"

Master T. quickly struck him across the cheek with the back of his hand. "I do that because it is the truth!"

"WHAT IS THE TRUTH? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!" Zoom yelled and felt the stinging pain of the blow.

His master hit him again, sending him to cower in fear on the floor.

He muttered a few words. Not sugar-coated at all:

"Because that's all you will ever be-_WORTHLESS!_"

He walked out of the training room, leaving Zoom to let go of his emotions alone.

Zen suddenly ran to his side and tried to help.

"Are you sure?"

"ZEN I'M FINE!" He barked and got up on his own.

He felt worthless, just like his master had said. Master T. had pushed him so far away from the real world that Zoom forgot what it was. What all the meanings of this and that were.

The Scout touched his injury and held back a few tears as he watched the bastard leave.

The bastard who had won.

Zen lead his older friend over to one end of the matted floor, and helped apply ice to the red marks.

"What happened?"

Zoom shook his head as Zen pressed the bag of ice to his cheek, and another to his worn leg.

"It doesn't matter anymore…

I mean, who wants to hear about me…?

_**I'm worthless…**_"


	3. Playing With Fire

I walked next to Sherman for safety. Sherman kept on continuously asking why I had stuck around him so much lately.

I wouldn't reply.

Instead, I just held onto him tighter.

Every day, whenever I went past _his_ room, I didn't dare slow down.

Walking into the kitchen while the Hub was abandoned for training-and I had just broken my ankle a few weeks ago-I moved on to the stove to make everyone lunch. It was the least I could do.

"Hey, _SPINNER…_" He called, leaning on the doorway. His long ebony hair was down and near to his shoulders.

I shuddered and turned. "Oh," I gulped. "hey Zoom."

He walked towards me and pulled me close. "Have you told anyone how you broke that little ankle of yours…?"

I shook my head, hoping not to get him worked up.

He took my crutches and toyed with those for a while. I got my nerve up to look into his dark brown eyes. He smirked and took my wrists.

He suddenly glared at the burner, and then to my arms.

"No…" I begged, knowing what he wanted to do to me.

He smirked wider and moved my arms over the burners, painfully hot.

"No! Zoom! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I pleaded. "Anything but this again! My skin just got back to normal!"

The Scout slowly inched closer to the burning surface where the blue flames were.

I shut my eyes as he forced my skin upon the fire.

Stinging pain that would take a few months to go back to normal.

I screamed at the top of my lungs before Vert heard me and came rushing in. Zoom left me to writhe in pain and fall to my knees.

"SPINNER!" He panicked and helped me up. The scorched skin hurt like hell!

"What happened?" Sherman asked Zoom as he helped pick me up.

"He just accidently slipped and his wrists fell right on the burner!" He lied.

I couldn't tell the truth or I would just get beat or burned again. So when Vert asked me if that's what really happened, I nodded anxiously.

"Aw man!" Vert cried. "We'd better get you to a hospital!"

He wrapped an arm around my waist, and Sherm wrapped one around my shoulders as tears ran down my cheeks and to the floor.

As everyone followed and cleared a path for us, I looked back and saw my abuser smirk.

* * *

I lay in my hospital bed as they treated my burns. They said it would take a long time to heal, because I had been burned so many other times in that one spot.

The nurse asked me what happened. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I lied, and said I was just clumsy.

Zoom sat at my bedside and stroked my arm. "It's gunna be alright…"

"You are so sweet to him!" She smiled and took the papers out to be recorded further.

As soon as she left, Zoom looked to see if anyone else was coming. No BF5 to help me.

He suddenly scratched my burned arm and covered my mouth.

I groaned and was forced to look deeply into his eyes.

"I'm happy with you Spinner. VERY happy. You didn't tell a soul… I can't wait to reward you with more burns in other places! Maybe cut some of your skin off with Vert's sword… how does that sound?" He twisted my treated skin again, making me quiver and cry under him.

I nodded in terror and waited for him to finish scratching down my wrists.

Zoom shed a gleeful and prideful smirk as he left.

He knew he had won.


	4. Never Call Me Weak, or Wrong

**Yay for more character abuse! I thought of this last night and thought, 'Eh, what the heck!'.**

**Now, I'm hooked on Kytren because of 'Sol Survivor'! OH LAWD!**

**So… enjoy this horrible chapter! Bwahahahaaa…**

* * *

Kytren went about his daily routine. He got out of bed, washed up, ate, and surrounded the perimeter dozens of times to make sure no one was invading. After that, eat lunch, talk with Kyrosis-whom of which he LOVED talking with-and trade places with Kyburi so he could be with Krytus and help with the data and trying to locate Earth.

But something about being with Krytus just made him feel uneasy. He wanted to please him by working hard, but he felt like… something else was going on behind his back. Like the Red was keeping something from him.

He WAS pretty frightening when he wanted to be, but Kytren was smart on the inside and swift. He knew when to show his fangs (get angry or upset), and when to enjoy the slave work. (Lay back and relax with peace of mind)

Didn't look like it, but he was smart indeed.

However, on this particular day, he wasn't as smart as he thought he would be…

"We are nowhere near Earth's coordinates…" Kytren said and turned. "We'll need more data."

Krytus growled. "Why don't you go out and get closer than? Put a tracking chip on Battle Force 5's Scout?"

Kytren shook his head. "One, it's difficult, and two, my legs are killing me!"

The Red leader turned back to the map as his Scout typed in codes and passwords. "What would be a better course through?"

Kytren looked up and back down. "I'm not sure. I can't ever get close enough to the other human Scout. Could we contact the Anti-Leader?"

"Anti-Battle Force? Possibly. We could send them through our portal, and then down to Earth to get coordinates… Very clever, Kytren."

The Red beamed with the compliment, and snapped back to reality.

"You want me to contact Antis?"

"Yes. Send them a message from me tomorrow."

With that, the two got up and started walking back near Krytus' bedroom.

"Why do you seem so off today?"

Kytren looked to the walls as he walked to hide his confusion. "You must be mistaken."

Krytus stopped him. "I'm not mistaken."

"Well than you're wrong!" _'Shit…'_

Kytren felt like slapping himself over and over for agitating the Sentient he feared the most.

Krytus glared at him. "I'm never wrong about you!"

"I don't know… maybe today, or…?" _'STOP TALKING IDIOT!'_

The leader entered his room and shut the door behind them, locking it. "What in the Multiverse are you talking about? I'm never wrong about my team…!"

Kytren bit his lip and looked to the side as he was backed against the bed. "Ummm…"

"But I have to admit… you knew you would get punished for saying that, and yet-" He began to crawl on the smaller Red as he trembled underneath him. "-you said it anyways! You got some nerve…"

Trying to act like a tough-ass, Kytren replied harshly, "Damn right I do…"

Krytus glared into his teammate's eyes and hissed. "Kytren, you are to NEVER disobey ME…"

Kytren whimpered as his wrists were grabbed and forced on the sheets. He tilted his head to the side and trembled.

He suddenly muttered something in the Sentient language that Krytus apparently heard and forced him down harder.

Kytren cried in pain as his already hurt legs were pulled apart, one hanging off the edge of the bed, the other tucked near his chest. Fully vulnerable.

Krytus slowly stroked his fingers on his Scout's cheek and pushed them both down.

Kytren cried out in terror and gripped the sheets under him. Tears began to well in his eyes as he worriedly looked up. Krytus was already nuzzling in his neck, so all he could see was the dim red ceiling.

Krytus did it again and sent another pulse of pain through Kytren.

The Red groaned as he sobbed and tried to pull his wrists up.

Krytus slowly nibbled on Kytren's neck, and sharply clamped his jaws around it.

Kytren once again screamed as both actions took place. As much as he begged his abuser to stop, he found the good feel in all of this.

He rolled his eyes back and groaned audibly to Krytus. It soon encouraged the feel to be more accepted and the pace faster. It sent Kytren moaning out loud and scratching down Krytus' back and legs.

Krytus now focused on the pain below instead of the bite up top.

He could make Kytren scream and groan for as long as he wanted to, and Kytren would have no say in it.

Kytren's body-now moist with sweat-slid his hands to his leader's back and pulled him inwards.

Krytus gripped his Scout's hips one time and forced them up harshly, sending the younger Red into a moaning fit.

Kytren finally felt that orgasmic twisting in his stomach coming up. He gasped for air over and over, until he started screaming out in pleasure. He gripped Krytus' back as tears rolled down his cheeks. His chest felt like caving in as he screamed louder and moaned longer. All of his crys became longing and needy and sort of girlish, but he still let them out.

And oh, how Krytus LOVED where this was going to end up.

* * *

Kytren immerged from his own bed, scared to come out of his room. He winced at his weak and bruised legs. He had already washed the blood off before, and wound up having to sit on the floor of the shower.

Kyrosis **(I just figured out that it was 'Kyrosys' and not 'Kyrosis' XD FAIL!)** was at his bedside, helping him walk around the palace and getting him things he needed.

"It was awful…" Kytren exclaimed and embraced Kyrosis. "… After that one part, I had to do unimaginable things!" He sighed and sniffled.

Kyrosis pulled him close. "It's okay. I think Krytus can be an ass sometimes too."

The comment put a weak smile to his friend's face. "Thanks…" He mumbled.

"Now I'm afraid it'll happen again if I swap places with Kyburi…"


	5. How Can You POSSIBLY ENJOY THIS!

Vert was carrying on with his usual day, as a slave, on the Red Sentient Moon. Krytus walked up next to him as he continued cleaning. "Good boy…" The Sentient snarled.

The blond growled in response. Krytus pulled Vert to his chest and slowly kissed his neck. "I know that you hate me… but you might as well face the fact that you're gunna be here for the rest of your miserable days!"

He took off his slave's shirt and proceeded to nuzzle into his warm, soft, tan flesh.

Vert had no choice but to let him small every inch of Vert's body to make sure he wasn't having an affair. He was even forced to strip down naked and let Krytus inspect him.

**(A/N: I know what some of you are thinking: 'Oh HELL naw!')**

Vert growled as Krytus made him take a quick five-minute shower and then get dressed in a plain t-shirt and black shorts.

Krytus nibbled on his ear and smacked his ass.

"OHH!" Vert squealed.

"Now go finish your chores and meet me in my room as soon as you're done."

Vert hissed in the Sentient's face and walked off to get the dishes done and sweep the floors.

* * *

As soon as Vert put away the broom and dustpan in a closet, he started making his way back to the Red's room.

Now he had a chance to escape also, but he shrugged it off. It was WAY too risky, and the penalty was probably getting raped, or having your head chopped off. And Vert wanted to keep his head screwed on tight, and his inner organs not bleeding.

He slowly walked back to the room. The lights were dimmed and Krytus was lying down in his bed. "That was longer than I expected…! Why don't you go ahead and strip now, eh?"

The blond sighed loudly like he was almost huffing, and slowly peeled his shirt off.

"AND the shorts…"

Oh he was just loving this…

Vert bit his tongue roughly and pulled down the last piece of coverage. He then gave off that 'happy-now?' grimacing face as he crawled in the bed next to Krytus.

Krytus turned on his side and ran his hand down Vert's waist and glided over his hips.

Vert didn't speak a word.

Krytus eyed the human and gently kissed his neck. "I just love it when you get angry with me… makes this more fun!" He snarled.

The blond rolled his eyes and let Krytus nibble on the small wound.

Vert rolled on his opposite side and huffed.

Krytus casually followed and ran his fingers across Vert's toned abdomen. His hands crept up to his chest, and then back down and over to his legs.

"I love the way you humans feel. So soft and warm… And you're muscles… don't even get me started o-"

"Stop flattering me…" Vert finally said, using his newly rough and scratchy voice from lack of water.

Krytus licked his neck and burrowed his nose into the slave's arm. "Oh c'mon. Don't be like that…! I love you…"

He slowly turned and smiled. "I hate you…!"

That gave him a quick slap on the cheek.

Vert whimpered and let the Red pull him in to his chest. "It's okay human…"

Krytus pulled Vert on top of his body and kissed him. "You're so cute…"

Vert rolled his eyes and looked over.

His captor crushed his lips onto his slave's and bit on his lip.

Vert gave in to avoid another blow, and slowly slipped his tongue into the other mouth.

Krytus snickered and commented from the corner of his mouth, "Such a good boy…"

'_I'm not a dog you asshole, fuck you…!'_

Vert groaned and propped his body up by bending his knees at his abuser's sides.

"So… I'm on top this time?" Vert sneered and smirked.

"Depends…" Krytus spread his legs outwards more and pushed Vert close to him. "you gunna go hard?"

Vert swept his hair out of his eyes and growled playfully. "Depends! Are you gunna be a good boy to _me_?"

The Red looked up and bared his fangs in glee. "Only if you fuck me until I BLEED…"

Vert bit his lip and forced Krytus down.

* * *

The next morning, Vert was the first to get up. He sniffled and stretched before looking over to Krytus. The blond lifted their blankets and looked in awe. "Dang, didn't know Sentients bled that much."

He rolled onto his side and shook Krytus.

The Red slowly looked up. "Hmmm?"

"Morning…"

Krytus painfully shifted his legs to meet the human. He pulled Vert close and kissed him lightly.

"Now that we've gotten to know each other on THIS kind of level, go make me breakfast, whore."

Vert sighed and got out of bed with a sly smirk on his face.


	6. Agura Finally

Agura looked up to Anti-Vert. She struggled in the ropes that held her hostage.

"Struggle all you want to…" He said. She muttered something to herself.

"What did you say?" He demanded, pointing a knife to her neck.

"Nothing… I was talking to myself about how my friends WILL get me out of this mess!" She lied coolly and casually.

He took the weapon away. "That's what I thought… and they'll never get you out anyways!"

Agura hissed and tried slipping her wrist out of the rope.

Anti-Vert pulled a chair from the darkness of the dim room. All that was seen was… maybe the anti-garage.

He gazed into her eyes and stroked her face. She tried biting his finger, but he pulled away and gasped.

"So this one BITES, eh? You better NOT bite ahead of time…"

She blushed soon after interpreting what he meant. "I'll bite you if I want to!"

"If you do, I'll stab you in the neck! GOT IT!"

Agura snarled and nodded unwillingly.

"Good…" He tossed the chair he was once sitting on to the side like to was nothing and carried her helpless body into one part of the garage.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Just taking you out for a ride."

The Anti leader slipped in first and pulled Agura on his lap. She rolled her eyes at how uncomfortable he indented it to be. "I hate you…"

"Aww… I love you too babe…"

"I'm not your babe, BABE." She snickered. "Oh, where's Anti-Agura?"

The blond shifted his legs as he started to focus more on getting out into the night.

"Her? Oh, she's taking a few weeks off to get some rest. She's been working too hard."

'_Hm! He actually sounded compassionate and humane then!'_

"Ya' know… to impress me. And not to mention that she's been limping all because of me and two other Antis."

'_Aaaand there it went…'_

Agura sighed to herself. She wasn't scared of the Anti. He was just an air-headed version of Tezz, Stanford, and Vert mixed together. And since he was a guy, all she had to do was deliver a good hard knee to his crotch, right? He was just another human, _right?_ Gezz…

They soon stopped near a canyon.

Anti-Vert flipped his bangs and took out the knife. He sliced off some of the rope on her legs.

Agura vigorously tried to kick him in her targeted area, but he held her legs apart.

She struggled and slipped out of his grasp some as he un tied her wrists.

"Damn, CALM DOWN! You're being too squirmy!"

He finally got enough nerve up to hold her legs down with his. Agura hissed as he took her shorts and shirt off.

"I swear, I'm gunna tell your girlfriend, and once I do, she'll kick you so hard in YOUR NON-EXISTING BALLS!"

He scoffed and glared deep into her eyes. "Just shut up and take the rape, bitch…" He softly kissed her.

* * *

As Anti-Agura returned home, Anti-Tezz, Vert, and Zoom made their way to meet her first. "Hey babe! So, how was the trip?" The dirty-blond asked.

"It was okay, I guess…" She turned and kissed the other two. "And how were my wittle puppies while I was gone? Did you two miss me?"

Tezz nodded and got a small cute hug.

Zoom just hugged the two.

"So, anything happen lately? Anything bad?"

Anti-Vert smiled sadistically and shook his head smugly. "NOT AT ALL…"


End file.
